dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 32: The Way Back Home! Trayon Has A Better Evolution
Trayon opens the door to his room and goes to bed. He's super close to passing in learning Instant Transmission. His mentor says that Trayon should be done tommorow. (Cuts to Goku) As Goku is about to exits his room the next morning, Pan alerts him ans asks if she could come with him. Goku agrees and shows her the Gravity Machine. Before they could get there though, Pan accidently walks into a person. Goku looks and realizes it's Trayon from last night. They greet each other again and says that he's going to Instant Transmission class. Goku reminds Pan that she should go to her class like Vegeta but she doesn't care. They get there and Goku puts it on X10 gravity for starters. Pan fell like a bag of rocks soon after. Goku puts it to X5 so that Pan can get back up. Pan asks Goku the story of how he became Super Saiyan. Goku tells her the classic story of how Frieza killed all of his friends on Namek. It caused him to unleash the hidden power. He tells Pan that the man that she ran into actually has a transformation too. "It's as powerful as my Super Saiyan God!" Goku says to the shocked Pan. A montage happens of them slowly increasing the gravity and getting better. The montage ends of them stopping at X50 gravity. Before they could exit the room, Trayon walks in and says hi. Goku motions Pan to go back to the room. Goku takes a five minute break, watching Trayon going into his transformation once again. Trayon turns the machine to X200 and it barely does anything to Trayon. Goku enters as well and they have a mini battle. Some kicks and punches were thrown., but it was mostly ki attacks. In the end, Goku barely wins by going Super Saiyan God and dodging most of his Ki attacks. Goku says he has enough and says goodbye to Trayon and exits the room. Trayon still stays in the room, gaining even more power. After a while, he show great ammount of power, so he powers up to another form, similar to the Super Saiyan Grade 1, as it increases the size of your muscles. Trayon goes to turn it off and is too exhausted to go back to his room, so he goes to the outside barrier and falls asleep on the spectating chairs. (Cuts to Pan) Before she goes into the room, she decides to check on Vegeta's training. She walks in and trains to make sure they can leave tommorow. After an hour, Vegeta and her walk back into the room and go to their seperate beds. They both fall asleep to the long distant noise of their spaceship being built. (Cuts to Vegeta) Vegeta wakes up again to the noise of someone opening the door to the room. He checks and finds Goku so he ignores him and goes back to his cozy bed. (Cuts To Goku) Goku leaves their room for the final time and walks to the semi broken spaceship. They don't care if it isn't broken because they just want to go home. Goku notices Trayon following them and lets Trayon catch up. Trayon asks if Goku could give him a ride to his planet. Vegeta disagrees and says that they can't tust him. Goku lets him come anyways an he walks with them as they arrive at the spaceship. The Yardrats let them have it back so they get in and start the spaceship up. Goku gives Trayon a spaceship tour as they start to get back. (Fast Foward 3 weeks) Goku sees Earth and is super excited to see it. They land the spaceship and Goku, Vegeta, and Pan exit the spaceship. Trayon didn't give them any troubles and Vegeta and Pan started to practice Instant Transmission. (Announcer Talking) Now that Pan and Vegeta have learned the infamous move, will they be more powerful? WIll Trayon ever visit Earth? We might find out on Dragon Ball NE: New Enemies! Category:Fan Fiction